Siha por siempre
by Huranya
Summary: Una historia inspirada en el mejor romance de la saga de Mass Effect: Thane Krios/FemShep. La historia se sitúa en la posterior batalla contra los recolectores (Relé Omega 4) y la llegada de los Segadores. (aproximadamente 6 meses). Contiene Spoilers
1. Prólogo & Capítulo 1 El Tratamiento

Es el primer fanfiction que escribo en la vida... no se si la redacción sea buena y probablemente tenga algunas faltas pero lo hago con todo el amor del mundo. mi intención es poner sobre la mesa, la opción de que Thane pueda estar más tiempo con La comandante. Realizar un amor duradero. Dentro del juego se ve que habría sido una linda relación pero la muerte de Thane fue prematura y créanme que durante el resto del juego lo extrañé. esto va en honor a todas las que amamos a thane y que después de todo lo estaré buscando en la costa.

Siha. Prólogo: El biótico de Cerverus

Ya estábamos en el punto de encuentro. Garrus me miraba preocupado, después de todo se trataba de un rescate a la consejero Salariano. Vuelvo mi vista al ventanal que daba a al comedor del concejo y vi muy claramente que la silla se movía y en ese mismo instante su camuflaje había acabado su efecto.

La encontré—Le advertí a Bailey desde el comunicador.

En solo un pestañeo apareció frente a ella un hombre de estatura media, vestía una armadura negra con el logo característico de Cerverus y una coleta pequeña en la cabeza y en sus manos tenía una katana que se veía mortal. Debía salvar al concejo salariano. La humanidad y la galaxia dependía que estuviera con vida. Tomo mi pistola pesada apuntando directamente al vidrio. Y con la otra mano cubrí mis ojos. Disparé, salté desde lo alto para luego apuntar mi arma a él. Garrus y Liara no tardaron en llegar.

Tres contra uno. Ya estás muerto—de mis labios salían palabras de seguridad.

No—contestó, entusiasmado—será divertido.

Solo reí para mí y en un solo respiro apareció él. Su rostro escamoso expresaba fielmente su autoridad y a la vez esa calma que lo caracteriza. El biótico sintió su presencia y no tardó en reaccionar. Estaba preocupada. Hice a un lado a la concejera dejándola tras de mí para luego ver que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que el Síndrome de Kepral cada día lo deterioraba más, su respiración desde la última vez que lo vi en Huerta Memorial era dificultosa, pero aun así se hizo el fuerte. Mi instinto me decía que algo malo pasaría. En mi mente existía solo preocupación, de mis labios repetía en un hilo de voz "Thane" una y otra vez. Bien me dijo que su agilidad ya no era la misma, aquel biótico era bastante hábil, era tan rápido como mi Drell. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando el seguidor del Hombre Ilusorio lo lanzó hacia el suelo quedando junto a mí. En un solo un pestañeo había desaparecido. Observamos detalladamente todo. Incluso, agudicé mi audición para poner más atención… Solo fue un segundo y apareció frente a nosotros. Thane continuó luchando. Concentrado. Tal cual como lo conocí. Luego Thane Krios uso su poder biótico para alejarlo, recarga su arma y se acerca con cuidado, pero nuestro objetivo se levanta fácilmente del suelo. Siguieron luchando y en solo un pequeño descuido, cuando Thane golpeo con su puño el rostro del biótico, la katana atravesó su pecho sin piedad.

¡Thane! – No pude evitarlo, una lágrima se deslizó por mis mejillas. Inmediatamente fui tras el lameculos biótico.

Le disparé repetidas veces. Corrí tras él. Cuando ya llegó al Borde del precipicio Se lanza y vuelve a aparecer sobre una rapidtrans. Ya lo tenía perdido. No me detuve, hasta que ha había acabado toda mi munición. En eso siento que otra arma disparaba. Era mi Thane que a pesar de su Grave herida se mantuvo en pié. Lo vi, ya no era sus ojos oscuros lo que observaba, en realidad miraba esa herida ensangrentada. Su cuerpo ya no podía más, se apoyó sobre la pared y en su último esfuerzo trató lo mejor posible de caer lentamente

Thane—grité de camino a su cuerpo herido apoyado sobre la pared.

Siha, estoy bien. —dijo con calma. Me sentí más en paz. Su voz era la de siempre—Atrápalo.

Cap 1

Después de la misión suicida tuve la necesidad de volver a ver a Thane. Antes de esa noche jamás habría pensado en tener algo tan íntimo con otra especie. La anatomía de los Drell no es tan diferente a la de los humanos o las mismas asari, Sin embargo sentir su piel escamosa rosando la mía me causaba exaltarme. No sé si solo era un momento de fetichismo, sin embargo sabía en el fondo de mi alma que Thane Krios ya robaba mis suspiros. Las demás personas que solo me conocen me consideran una persona fría y calculadora. Golpeo a los periodistas. Ya no tomo en serio al concejo de la ciudadela después que no me ayudaron con Saren y no creyeron en mí con respecto a los Recolectores. En cambio mis amigos más íntimos son los que saben cómo realmente soy yo. Amigos tengo pocos, pero de calidad. Garrus por ejemplo es un buen amigo de batallas y aunque cuando o conocí no entablábamos más conversación que las de ser SEG-C con el tiempo fuimos siendo grandes compañeros e íntimos amigos. Solo él es de los pocos que conoce la mayor parte de mis secretos y el único con quien puedo ser sincera. Luego tengo a Tali, una quariana bastante alegre y delicada. Siempre preocupada de su gente y la salvación de la galaxia. Una buena amiga para salir con ella a beber algo y conversar de muchas aventuras. Siempre tiene algo que contar por su peregrinaje en la galaxia y una buena amiga escuchando problemas que solo tenemos las hembras. Luego tengo a Liara que siempre está preocupada por mí y mi salud. Que siempre me encuentre bien, por lo tanto, es de las pocas personas a las que considero una íntima amiga. Ha estado en todas conmigo y esta no era la excepción. Los tres sabían que esta misión sería peligrosa que la probabilidad de bajas era inminente. Es cosa de ver como estuvimos después de la perdida de Miranda. Pero en el fondo sabía que jamás me abandonarían. Nunca lo hicieron y estoy completamente segura que jamás lo harán. Cuando era pequeña viví malos momentos, cada día debía levantarme en cuanto sentía el frio invierno para poder calentar mi cuerpo. No estudié hasta que ya fui mayor al alistarme en La Alianza. Siempre recuerdo como mis compañeros de calle robaban a los vecinos y lo más bajo de todo es que se robaban entre ellos, o peor, los mataban. Cuando supe que La Alianza estaba buscando reclutas, decidí que ya era hora de salir de este forro. Mis superiores sabían que yo era buena luchando. Los demás jóvenes que querían robar mis cosas sabían que sería una mala idea. Es por eso que jamás tuve amigos cuando era pequeña. Gracias al almirante Hackett y a David Anderson logré tener objetivos en mi vida y se dieron cuenta de ello después de salvar a civiles dos años antes de la batalla con Saren. Y ahora tengo a Thane quien me hizo recordar las ganas que tenia de conocer a mis padres. Lo intenté muchas veces y a pesar de cada intento jamás pude dar con su paradero. Ver como después de tanto tiempo mi Drell aún se preocupada de que su hijo estuviese en malos pasos. No quería que le pasara nada malo. Sabía lo de su enfermedad, estábamos comenzando a tener algo que quizás nadie entendería y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, pudo dar con su hijo y hablar con él para recuperar el tiempo perdido. "Soy la comandante Shepard" pensaba sentada en mi escritorio mirando el casco que rescaté de los restos del Normandía SR1. No tardé demasiado y desde mi Omniherramienta traté de comunicarme con Morbin.

Comandante Shepard—escuche la voz metaliza del salariano

Necesito que vengas a mi camarote—Dije decidida

Voy enseguida.

El holograma de la omniherramienta desapareció de mi brazo. Me levante de la silla para servirme una copa de whiskey Turiano que me había regalado Garrus para mi cumpleaños. Respiré profundo después de servirme una copa. Caminé lentamente hacia la pecera para luego activar el alimentador de peces. Mientras los peces buscaban su comida y otros simplemente nadaban me quede Pensando que sabía que esto no acabaría con los recolectores, y que lo más seguro es que el concejo siga sin creerme, en especial la concejero Salariano. "Nunca aprenden" pensé esbozando una mueca en mi rostro y en eso se abre la puerta de mi habitación

Shepard—escuché acelerada y característica voz de Morbin

Entra. Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas—Le indique con mi mano que tomara haciendo en el sillón que daba frente a mi cama—Tienes intenciones de volver al GOE—Fui directa con él. Necesitaba una respuesta inmediata

Aún no lo he decidido comandante, ¿Qué te aflige?

Thane—dije en un hilo de voz. Morbin ya sabía de mi relación con él y como gran amigo y compañero me dio varios concejos antes de tener actos íntimos con el Drell.

El síndrome de Kepral es aún difícil de curar, Shepard. —Intervino tomando mi mano—Los científicos Hannar están intentando buscarle una cura pero es su biología lo que impide que esté en lugares Húmedos.

No busco que me ayudes con una cura, Morbin. —Mi cuerpo dejó el sillón sintético para caminar con mi vaso de Whiskey—Solo pido algún tratamiento—caminaba de un lado a otro- algo que los ayude al menos a vivir un tiempo más. No pido una cura.

Entiendo tu preocupación…

Ustedes son los mejores científicos de la galaxia y lo sabes—lo interrumpí—ayúdame—lo miré fijamente a sus ojos—yo lo financio, lo que necesites yo te lo daré. Contribuye con los Hanar…

Shepard…—Me detiene. Morbin solo agachó la vista sin continuar. Solo dijo mi nombre y atiné solo a acercarme a él. Necesitaba intentarlo todo. Si no lo hacía, me sentiría un fracaso.

Prométemelo—tomé con mis manos su hombro aun buscando esperanza en él—"Cualquier otro lo habría hecho mal"—continué.

Está bien, lo voy a intentar.-

Le agradecí con un abrazo. Al principio no me lo correspondió, solo se quedó helado a mi reacción. Sentí su incomodidad por lo tanto lo solté, mirándolo fielmente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y finalmente voltea a verme.

Estas distinta, psicológicamente. —culminó para luego cerrarla puerta frente a él aun hablando para sí mismo.

Dejé mi vaso lleno sobre mi velador. Apagué la música y miré fijamente al techo metalizado. Es lo mejor que podría hacer después de todo.

Thane fue mi apoyo mientras que yo estaba desolada después de mi discusión con Keidan en Horizonte. Por un momento creí que era por necesidad biológica y psicológica pero con el tiempo me doy cuenta que no es así. No se trata de vulnerabilidad sino que me he enamorado como una adolecente. Casi todas las noches mientras estoy acostada recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi en Nos Astra. Sus movimientos tan certeros. Su agilidad, su rapidez. Verlo rezar. Sabía que no se trataba de solo algo de necesidad sino que también lo admiraba tanto como persona así también como asesino. No tardé mucho en olvidar a Keidan y no se trata de que el amor se esfumara. Aun me duele el hecho que me haya dejado. No era mi culpa. Pero aun así me culpó. Creo que morir asfixiada no es nada comparado en el dolor de abandono de la persona que tenías ganas de ver porque lo amas. Para mis amigos habían pasado dos largos años pero para mí solo fueron un par de horas. Después de horizonte ya no quería ser la misma chica confiada. Pero con Thane no me pasó lo mismo. Sinceramente ni intenté alejarme. Con el soy vulnerable. No sé cómo lo hizo pero nunca pude, en lo más profundo, alejarme de él. Lo admiré desde el primer momento. Cada conversación con él era aprender más de su vida, de su especie, de sus decisiones. Me costó un poco comprender como no podía sentir culpa al matar a otro ser. Pero con el tiempo lo entendí.

Salí de la ducha después de un buen descanso. Ya era la hora precisa para ir a la ciudadela a dejar a mi pelotón. Salí de la ducha ya con el cuerpo completamente seco. Camino hacia mi cama para sentarme sobre el colchón. A un lado tenía ya mi ropa lista para ir al comedor para tomar mi último desayuno con toda la tripulación y el pelotón. Y por el otro lado tenía sobre el mueble la fotografía de Thane. "ya tiene que haber descansado" pensé mientras tomaba el marco para apreciarlo más de cerca. Anoche sentía la necesidad de verlo. Pero había sido una tarde larga y dificultosa. Después de destruir el nido de recolectores y perder a Miranda sabría que no sería fácil para nadie. Ni para mí. Miranda era una chica un tanto egocentrista ya que era la favorita de Cerverus pero aun así tenía sentimientos y preocupación por su familia. No porque no nos lleváramos bien habría deseado que eso pasara. Todos sabíamos que eso pasaría cualquiera de nosotros pudo haber muerto en esa misión pero en el fondo de mi alma deseaba que estuvieran todos conmigo. Aun con la fotografía en la mano llamo a través de la omniherramienta a Thane.

Buenos días, Siha—escuche su voz desde el comunicador

Puedes venir. Necesito estar contigo—dije a duras penas. Recordar la muerte de Miranda y que esta guerra aún no acabaría me preocupaba.

Voy en camino—respondió.

Deje nuevamente la fotografía de Thane en el mueble y me dispuse a ponerme mi ropa. Un perfume y Luego caminé hacia el baño pasa secarme con cuidado mi cabello. Dejé la maquina secadora de pelo colgado al lado del espejo del baño me miré un poco en el reflejo para comenzar a maquillarme. Ya tenía la sombra puesta en mis parpados y un poco de Blush en mis mejillas. Solo quedaba terminar de pintarme los labios cuando escucho que la puerta de mi camarote se abre. Inmediatamente me asomo para asegurarme que era Thane, así era. Se detuvo frente a mí con su espalda recta y sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda. Jamás pierde la compostura.

¿Me necesitabas?—dijo calmado a lo que volví al baño para terminar el maquillaje. Tomo el labial color Coral para deslizarla sobre mis labios—No te pongas eso. Te vez bien así como estás—no pude evitar sonrojarme. Solté una pequeña carcajada nerviosa. Volví a dejar el labial donde estaba. —Siha, te noto preocupada.

Respiré profundo. Como si el aire fuera mis fuerzas para decirle lo que sentía con respecto a todo. Sería la última vez que nos veríamos y no quería volver a cometer la torpeza de preguntarle cosas tan estúpidas. Solo me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Sus brazos firmes rodearon mi cuerpo y su cabeza la apoyó a la mía. No quería que me soltara. Quería que ese abrazo fuera eterno, que durara para toda la vida. Lo necesitaba, él era mi único consuelo. Pensé en ese momento en que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. En que lo perdería, apenas asimilaba el hecho de que lo amaba como para sentir que ya lo estaba perdiendo. Luego recuerdo a Miranda y como la ayudé a encontrar a su hermana. ¿Cómo Oriana habría recibido la noticia de la muerte de Miranda? Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en que no volvería a ver por mucho tiempo a mis amigos y, probablemente, después de estar de "aliada" con Cerverus ya no pueda verlos y saber de ellos nunca más. Abracé aún más fuerte a Thane y solté una lágrima. Mis ojos daban justo a su escote pronunciado por lo tanto inmediatamente sintió como mi lagrima mojaba su escamosa piel. Se separó de mí y aun sin saber que pasaba me dijo "todo estará bien". Con esa voz tan característica y atrayente que me encanta. Y con su mano tomó mi mentón para ver sus ojos profundamente negros casi verdosos. Le sonreí.

Necesitaba tu compañía, amor—le dije sin dejar de mirar sus ojos y ver cada detalle de su rostro. Sus labios, sus coloradas mejillas.

¿Amor?—pregunto sin entender, nuevamente solté una risa nerviosa.

Perdón, creí que… es que yo… -no sabía que responder. —Tu sabes que siento algo por ti—asintió con la cabeza—y sé que tu sientes algo por mí ¿o no?—dije dudosa. Salió de mis labios otra pregunta estúpida

A pesar de lo poco que nos conocemos, admiro tu rudeza y he notado que detrás de tu rudeza hay cierta debilidad. — me sentí un poco ofendida. Le fruncí el ceño de inmediato—no me mal entiendas, me refiero a que eres delicada. Moreau, me explicó que no hay tantas hembras humanas que se parezcan a ti—moví la cabeza. Ya me imagino esa extensa conversación de Joker con él.

¿El vino a ti?—pregunté curiosa con una sonrisa de lado.—Probablemente ya habría apostado con alguien.

Yo a él. — contestó al instante. Creo que mi rostro expresaba algo de duda. Y prosiguió—después de pasar esa noche contigo sentí la necesidad de saber más de tu especie. Para que te sientas cómoda.

No pude más. Lo abracé del cuello y con mi peso hice que se inclinara lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios. Lo besé, con sus manos acarició mi cintura hasta llegar a mi espalda para abrazarme. Sus labios eran suaves, más de lo que podría creer de un Drell. Su lengua rosaba mis labios pero era sutil. Mordí su labio inferior. Solo eso faltaba para que me levantara y lograra rodear mis piernas en sus caderas. Dejé que mis labios rosaran los suyos para poder respirar un poco y sonreímos juntos. Lo escuché toser e inmediatamente me baje de su cuerpo. En mi rostro reflejaba preocupación y culpa. Con mi mano derecha acaricié su mejilla y con la otra entrelacé mis manos con el suyo.

Te amo, Thane—le dije al fin. Era la primera vez que se lo confesaba después de tantos meses trabajando y conviviendo juntos.

Y yo a ti, Siha—nos volvimos a abrazar. Hubo un momento de silencio que no tardó en romper—No hace falta que me expliques… Tú también eres mi "amor"—mi alma se llenó al escuchar sus palabras. — ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

Solo quería que tuviéramos un tiempo a solas. Después no sé cuánto tiempo pasará para volvernos a encontrar y…- sabía que me dolería lo que iba a decir pero saqué fuerzas, necesitaba soltarlo- no sé si te volveré a ver.

Sabemos que no tengo mucho tiempo y en estos momentos de mi vida siento al fin que tengo el deseo de vivir. Pero si no te llegase a ver…- se detuvo en seco y cerro con fuerza sus ojos—debes saber que, estoy feliz de haber contribuido en una buena causa. En los últimos meses de mi vida puedo sentir que soy algo mas que solo un asesino, Siha.

Ven—lo interrumpí. Tomé su mano para llevarlo hacia mi cama y poder acomodarnos sobre ella. Abrázame.

Ahí nos quedamos tumbados abrazándonos. Mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mis piernas enlazadas en las suyas mi mano acariciando su abdomen y con su mano acariciaba mi corto cabello. Después de un largo silencio comenzamos a charlar. Sobre su vida, sus aventuras. Las cosas divertidas y las tristes. Le conté todo y el me conto todo lo que debía saber. Nos estábamos poniendo al día. Reímos y lloramos juntos. Lo que no le quise contar es de mi decisión en apoyar económicamente en el tratamiento del Síndrome de Kepral. No quería ilusionarlo u ofenderlo.

Comandante Shepard—interrumpe SID—ya están todos listos para desayunar.

Gracias, SID. Voy enseguida.


	2. Capítulo 2 La despedida

Capítulo 2: Despedida

Besé sus labios antes de levantarme de la cama. Era importante darle a toda la gente de la nave al menos una palabra de aliento. Sabía en el fondo que los extrañaría, pero no quería que lo notaran. Ayudé a Thane a salir de la cama, luego de ese mínimo esfuerzo comenzó a toser. Lo observé preocupada, me di cuenta como su cuello se inflaba con cada tos, pero él solo me sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la frecuencia de su carraspera, pero para mí era algo nuevo. Fuimos de camino al elevador, presioné el botón número tres para llegar a sala de la tripulación. Cuando ya habíamos llegado le tome la mano a Thane para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Ya era hora de que mis amigos sepan que es oficial. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que comenzamos a darnos cuenta que sentíamos algo por el otro. Solo mis amigos más cercanos sabían la verdad. Caminamos juntos por el pasillo hasta encontrarnos con Garrus, nos mira sonriente. Este Turiano es el mejor de su tipo. Creo que en cuanto a personalidad es igual a la de los humanos. No había mucha diferencia. Podría decir que es nuestro Segundo Joker a bordo. Tomó mi hombro con su mano y con la otra enlazo su mano con la del Drell a modo de saludo. Él estaba feliz de mi decisión. Ambos sabíamos que la llegada de un asesino hacia que en toda la tripulación se escandalizara y comenzaran a sentir algo de temor. Fue Garrus el que me acompaño a Nos Astra y vimos juntos como mató a los guarda espadas de Nassana y a ella misma. Fue único, casi difícil de comprender, no así de describir. Después de aquella misión le confesé a mi amigo que me causaba algo de curiosidad. Era al primer asesino que conocemos que rezaba para que sus dioses perdonara su alma, tenía una agilidad y rapidez sin igual. Jamás habría visto algo semejante y hasta Garrus, que antes fue parte de la seguridad de la ciudadela, había visto cosa semejante. Quedamos atónitos y ambos sabíamos que sería un gran aliado. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que algún día terminaría sintiendo algo por el Drell

Llegamos a la mesa donde ya estaban todos reunidos. Solo bastó con asomarme para que todos comenzaran a aplaudir. Solo me quedaba agradecer. Le pedí a Thane que se sentara junto a mí yo me quede de pié y le pedí a SID que bajara un poco la música ambiental. Para posteriormente hacer sentar a todos.

-Sé que para cada uno de ustedes y para mí esto es una gran victoria—comencé mi discurso—pero todos sabemos que esto es solo el comienzo—hice una pausa para ver los rostros de mi pelotón y la tripulación. —No se desanimen. Somos los mejores de toda la galaxia. Saren, el soberano ni los Geth pudieron con nosotros hace 3 años y menos lo hicieron ahora los recolectores. Todos vimos a través de la cubierta la cantidad de segadores que están por venir. Pero nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienen – continuaba caminando de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirar a mis amigos—El valor, el instinto de supervivencia y a esta gran tripulación que han dado la vida por salvar a las colonias humanas. Más aún por aquellos que son de otras especies que lo dieron todo para salvarnos. —Me detuve para observar a la tripulación. —ustedes ayudaron a que todo esto sea posible. Sin ustedes esta nave no habría dado hasta el último trozo de metal y… a pesar de haber perdido a gente tan valiosa, debo aclararles que con esta victoria fueron vengados. —Hice una pausa para luego dirigirme a mi pelotón—perdimos a una gran aliada. Miranda, nos ha demostrado que a pesar de ser—miré a Jack fijamente—una lameculos de Cerverus. Ella también era humana. Preocupada de su familia y cautelosa, perseverante y por sobre todo valiente. —camino nuevamente para quedar frente a todos—Hoy será nuestro último día juntos. Muchos de ustedes se volverán a ver. Sabrán que ya estoy destinada a ir a la Tierra a cumplir mi deber como ciudadana. —miré a cada uno de ellos y me detuve en los profundos ojos oscuros de Thane—quizás a quien más amo ya no lo vuelva a ver, pero créanme, Siempre estaré cuando me necesiten, así como lo estuvieron ayer con nosotros. Buen provecho. —Después de unas gracias y un par de lágrimas, tomé asiento entre Thane y Garrus. Era el último café cargado dentro del Normandía, con la diferencia es que no lo bebería sola.

Reí de varios chistes de Joker con respecto a Whiskey Turiano comparándolo con el escocés. Me era inevitable no recordar como conocimos a SID y lo mal que le caía a Joker. Lo bueno es que con el tiempo empezaron a llevarse bien y sin creerlo ahora la IA de Normandía pasó de referirse a él como Sr. Moreau a tan solo "Jeff". Todo ese proceso lo viví junto a ellos. Había cometido varios errores durante las misiones, sin embargo todos y cada uno de los que estaban en esta mesa y quienes nos guían como ángeles en el cielo, confiaron en mí. Después de reírnos y que Jack nos contara las historias de sus tatuajes y escuchar las aventuras de Garrus dentro de Omega, me vino la angustia. Algo no estaba bien en mí. Me era inevitable que cada agonía de Thane por su problema al respirar me provocara preocupación. Hubo un momento en el que tuvo que retirarse de la mesa. En ese momento solo miré a Mordin. Me fui camino a donde estaba Thane. Su cuerpo desapareció luego de que la puerta de su habitación se cerrara. Respiré profundo. No quería dejarlo solo, asique me aventuré a entrar. Se abrieron las puertas y vi como Thane tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza. Imaginé que era con la intención de respirar mejor. Cuando ya vi que se le había pasado el ataque y sus pulmones se llenaran un poco más del aire seco, Acaricié su espalda e inmediatamente bajo los brazos y volteo.

-No era necesario que vinieras, Siha. – llevo sus brazos hacia atrás, dejo su tronco erguido, y su cabeza en alto—ya me siento mejor.

Nunca pierde la compostura. A pesar de que ya estamos en confianza siempre se muestra como un caballero. A pesar de ser entrenado para matar, he notado que también lo han educado lo suficiente para ser correcto. De pronto, una jaqueca enorme que sabría que en un par de minutos más mi cabeza reventaría. Por un momento pensé que serían mis implantes. Tomé con mis manos mi frente y la otra mano en mi cadera. Le di un beso en la mejilla y finalmente me retiré de su habitación. Caminé nuevamente el pasillo para llegar hacia la mesa.

-Los dejo. Necesito descansar un poco—le dije a todos antes de irme de camino hacia el ascensor.

No tenía mucho más que hacer, solo esperara a llegar a la ciudadela y encontrarme con Anderson y Hackett para llevarme a la Tierra. Acepté mi destino, aunque no me sintiera a gusto. Estaría demasiado tiempo en prisión y sin poder hacer algo para la llegada de los Segadores. Literalmente me tiré sobre mi cama, apagué las luces y cerré mis ojos. Las imágenes de los segadores en la cubierta aun me tienen con los nervios de punta. Eran mucho más de los que podría imaginar. Enormes bestias metálicas que su objetivo era destruir todo ser viviente en la galaxia y, para mi desgracia, eran unos pocos los que creen en mí, sin contar mi pelotón. Todos lo vimos, no habían excusas, ni incredulidades. Con el puño firme golpee el colchón haciendo que yo misma rebotara levemente. En ese momento sentí la necesidad de huir. Era la última opción si realmente quería hacer algo. Esa idea rondo por mi cabeza casi toda la tarde hasta que logré dormir un poco. Pero el sonido de llamada de mi omniherramienta sonaba. "bip-bip" escuchaba a lo lejos hasta que logré entrar al estado de conciencia para poder contestar.

-Shepard. Necesito verte un momento—escuche la voz de Garrus

-No puedes decírmelo desde aquí—respondí con un tono de desagrado

-Es importante—pensé en la respuesta por mucho tiempo. —solo porque eres tú. Sube—dije después de desconectarme.

Abracé mi almohada ya no soportaba el dolor. Ahora era más intenso. Estaba comenzando a golpearme la cabeza cuando se enciende las luces, una mano cálida tomo mi brazo. Abrí mis ojos asustada.

-Shepard…- escuche la voz preocupada de Garrus. —solté una lagrima. No estaba llorando. Creo que fue el a verme golpeado tan duro en la cabeza. Me levanta rápidamente entre sus brazos para sacarme de la cama e inmediatamente lo impedí.

-No quiero que nadie me vea así—dije duramente, él solo asintió.

Llamó a la Dra. Chakwas "Necesito que suba al camarote de Shepard. Urgente" me recostó suavemente sobre mi cama. Cuando su brazo salía de entre mi espalda lo volví a tomar con fuerza. Sentí su mirada. Mi rostro reflejaba fielmente el dolor que sentía. No tenía nada más que hacer, no tenía a nadie más ahí y de todas formas era el apropiado para estar conmigo. A Garrus le confiaría mi vida. Sentía sus caricias en mi cabello como si con eso bastara para calmarme. Tomó mi mano firme y se mantuvo así hasta que llegó la doctora. Al verme arrollada como un gusano corrió hasta mi cama para empezar a chequearme. Inmediatamente me inyectó calmantes y de poco el dolor iba cediendo, sin embargo, jamás se detuvo.

-¿Llamo a Krios?—dijo Garrus con sus buenas intenciones

-No—dije a secas—ya tiene demasiados problemas del que preocuparse

Era ridículo buscarlo por un dolor de cabeza sabiendo que un momento antes sufrió un ataque por el Kepral. Me hice un examen físico con su Omniherramienta e inmediatamente notó que no era un tema de los implantes. "Necesito estar a solas con Shepard, Sr. Vakarian." Fue lo único que escuché después de que me soltara y saliera de mi habitación

-Comandante Shepard. Disculpe la intromisión—escuché a la doctora hablar—ya has tenido relaciones intimas con el Sr Krios?—no pude evitar reírme—es una pregunta completamente profesional y la discreción doctor paciente está intacta. —esperó mi respuesta inclinándose frente a mí.

-Sí—logré responder. El dolor a cada momento se debilitaba

-No te pido que me cuentes detalles pero si lo más relevante—prosiguió

-No hubo penetración, si es lo que le preocupa. —concluí

Luego de eso saca desde su pequeño bolso una crema y un frasco con píldoras. Los mismos envases de color azul que me entregó Mordin hace unos meses atrás.

-Toma esas píldoras y te sentirás mejor—se puso de pié—tómala dos horas antes de tus relaciones intimas con un Drell. El contacto oral puede provocar…

-Alucinaciones. —La interrumpí

-Y dolores intensos de cabeza—concluyó. No puedo creer que a Mordin se le pasara esa pequeña información.

-Asentí con la cabeza y en seguida la doctora salió de mi límite de visión. Esperaba a que Garrus quizás entrara pero no ocurrió.

Apagué nuevamente las luces y traté de dormitar un momento, hasta que llegáramos a la ciudadela. Lamentablemente no fue así

-Shepard—escuche la voz de SID.

-Aaa…- dije sin ánimos, no quería que me siguieran interrumpiendo el sueño.

-Queda una hora para llegar a la ciudadela y unos 30 minutos para el contacto—concluyo la IA

-Gracias…-hice una pausa— ¿SID?

-Si Shepard

-Podrías decirle a Thane que suba

-De inmediato

-Mejor no. Yo Bajaré- Quedaba solo ese par de horas para poder estar con él y no quería desaprovecharlo. El dolor de cabeza ya había terminado. Las pastillas hicieron un efecto favorable.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí apresuradamente al ascensor. Al abrir las compuertas veo a Thane en la misma posición de siempre, sus brazos atrás esperando que las puertas se abran. No quise demorarme. Me abalancé contra él en un acto desesperado por tenerlo conmigo. Luego de eso la puerta inmediatamente se cerró. Besé con locura al Drell. Me dio un frenesí. No quería un no como respuesta. Me convertí en la mujer que jamás creí que sería. Lentamente llevé a Thane hacia la pared del ascensor y sencillamente me abrazó. Correspondía a cada uno de mis besos. Me apegué a su cuerpo lo más que pude. Tomé su ropa desde sus caderas para apegarlo más a mí. Pude sentir su parte más íntima contra la mía. Suspiré. El Drell inmediatamente beso mi cuello. Al parecer también lo necesitaba. Escuchamos el sonido del ascensor avisándonos que ya estábamos en nuestro piso. Nos acomodamos para tratar de evitar que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque creo que era imposible. Por suerte, la puerta del ascensor daba hacia la pared y no había nadie frente a nosotros. Tomé su mano e inmediatamente lo llevé hacia su habitación, El lugar más seco para un Drell. Al cerrar la puerta le pedí a SID que la mantuviera cerrada hasta que alguno de nosotros le pidiéramos que la abriera. Estábamos solos. Acaricié su pecho que podía verse a través de su pronunciado escote. Podría ver la marca de su pectoral perfectamente. Thane tomo mi cintura para apegarme él y nuevamente necesitábamos sentirnos cerca.

-Estas segura, Siha—detuvo su beso para mirarme—y si te pasa algo.

-Shh… - respondí poniendo uno de mis dedos en sus verdes labios—déjame disfrutar esto.

Sonrió. No sabía que pasaría. No sabía si el apareamiento de un Drell sería la misma que la de los humanos. Pero, en algún momento tenía que saberlo.


	3. capitulo 3: La Ciudadela

Capítulo 3: La Ciudadela

Estaba sentada sobre la mesa, mis piernas rodeaban las caderas de Thane, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y su rostro esbozaba satisfacción. Disfruté cada momento y, al parecer, él también lo había sentido así. Luego escondí mi rostro sobre su pecho. Nuestra respiración aún era agitada. Me mantuve unos momentos ahí para luego volver a mirar sus ojos. Depositó un beso sobre mis labios para luego sonreírme, esa fue una de las pocas veces que he logrado ver su dentadura. Abrace su desnudo torso. De verdad no podía creer que habíamos tenido sexo otra vez.

-¿Te gustó? – Pregunté. Debía saber si realmente lo había disfrutado tanto como yo.

-Cada momento—dijo. Respiró profundo para luego carraspear un poco. — ¿Y a ti?

-Lo disfruté, Thane.

-Comandante Shepard—Interrumpió SID—hemos llegado a la ciudadela. Estamos a 27.6 minutos para el contacto

-gracias SID, dile a Joker que me pida un rapidtrans hasta la embajada Humana.

-Claro, Shepard.

Nos separamos, Thane me ayudo a bajar de su mesa e inmediatamente lo abrace. Sentimos nuevamente nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Su piel era rígida pero cálida. Correspondió a mi abrazo de inmediato.

-Te voy a extrañar, Thane

\- Tranquila

\- ¿Y si no te vuelvo a ver?

\- si es así- tomo mi mentón para mirarlo a sus ojos—Te estaré esperando al otro lado del océano, Siha.

Una lágrima brotó de mis ojos. Solo una bastaba para demostrar el miedo que sentía de perderlo. Secó mi lágrima con su dedo y dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro. Nos comenzamos a vestir.

Antes de bajar del Normandía la tripulación se despidieron de mí. Recibiendo muchos abrazos y palmaditas en la espalda, Incluso vi algunas lágrimas. Nos encaminamos con todo mi pelotón de camino a la ciudadela Tali, Garrus, Jacob, Mordin, Jack, Zaeed, Grunt, Legión y Thane. Una vez dentro de la embajada humana, se formaron frente a mí. A lo que mis superiores me esperaron a un lado de mi tripulación. Debía despedirme formalmente a cada uno de ellos. Abracé a Tali sin pensarlo. Le agradecí por unirse a mi, aun sabiendo que trabajaba con Cerverus. Sus palabras fueron como miel en mi alma. "Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti" salieron de sus labios mientras nos tomábamos con fuerza las manos. Luego me dirigí a Garrus que estaba junto a ella.

-Sr Vakarian, que habría hecho sin ti

-Probablemente habrías muerto.

-quizás—respondí y me encogí de hombros—pero aún sigo siendo mejor con el fusil francotirador.

-eso está por verse, Comandante- finalizó haciendo el saludo militar a lo que yo respondí de la misma forma.

Me aleje de Garrus con una risa que el correspondió, Luego fue el turno de hablar con Jacob. Solo me quedó agradecerle oficialmente. A pesar de no haberse involucrado en mi reconstrucción fue parte vital de la misión y eso le di a entender. Me agradeció de regreso por haber ayudado y estar a cargo de tal importante compromiso. Continué despidiéndome de Mordin. Le ofrecí mi mano pero a cambió recibí un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Mordin. —correspondí a su abrazo

-me diste un propósito que debo cumplir. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible. De todas maneras, cualquier otro lo habría hecho mal—me dijo mientras nos quedábamos de frente.

-Lo sé- le dije y le ofrecí mi mano nuevamente y me entregó la suya. —Espero verte pronto. —sonreí

Seguí caminando hacia la derecha para encontrarme de frente con Jack

-Insisto, pudiste ser una excelente pirata.

-Probablemente. Ser pirata no es lo mío.

-de todas formas, te salve el culo.

-Me cambiaré el cabello en honor a ti— le dije a lo que ella carcajeó— Gracias Jack.-

-Solo, no me extrañes. —finalizó alejándose de la formación y desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Zaeed era el siguiente, le agradecí por todo. En especial por contarme tantas historias. Como siempre él fue conciso con sus palabras.

-Nos vemos. —fue lo único que me dijo

-Eso espero- le respondí estrechando su mano.

Grunt fue uno de los que más me han ayudado en esta parte de mi vida. Ayudarlo a calmar su sed de ira me hizo recordar como era de adolecente.

-Grunt— le di una palmada en su hombro—eres uno de mis Krogan favoritos

-Pensaba que sería el único— respondió entre bromas

-Gracias por ser parte de esto.

-El que está más agradecido soy yo. Por darme un propósito, dos clanes, una familia. Te debo la vida, Shepard.

-Ya eres parte de mi familia, Grunt. Me alegra mucho que seas parte del Clan Urdnot. Si tuviera que pedirle a alguien que protegiera mi vida seria a Wrex. Y confío en que te ayudara en tu búsqueda.

-Eso espero

Legión era el siguiente. La gente que estaba en el piso de la embajada lo miraba con un poco de recelo, por lo pasado hace 3 años. No es para menos. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que un Geth los apuntaba entre cejas y en esta ocasión veían como estrechaba mi mano a la de uno de ellos. Puede que sea una persona confiada, sin embargo, tengo el instinto de saben en quien realmente puedo confiar y quién no. Noté desde el primer momento que Legión estaba realmente para ayudarnos. Su único defecto es que son "Irrelevante" las circunstancias, pero le di a entender que las decisiones no se toman a la ligera. En especial cuando tuvo una fuerte discusión con Tali. Le agradecí. Solo me dijo que estaba sorprendido, porque cualquier otro Orgánico no habría confiado en él. Le sonreí y finalmente me dirigí hacia Thane que, como siempre, tenía sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. Yo hice lo mismo frente a él.

-Estoy agradecida de que hayas sido parte de nuestra tripulación, Sr. Krios—hice un esfuerzo para que se vea todo profesionalmente.

-Debo agradecerte a ti. Me diste una nueva oportunidad de vida, comandante. Me devolviste a mi hijo y me diste dos nuevos objetivos para vivir. Kolyat y tú.

-Thane—respondí a un hilo de voz

-Ahora tengo un objetivo por que luchar. Gracias por estar ahí cuando sentí miedo.

-Eres uno de los mejores asesinos que he visto en mi vida, Thane. El mejor padre que he visto jamás. Gracias por demostrarme que puedo confiar en ti.

-Eres una excelente humana, Siha. Puedes hacer que lo imposible se vuelva posible y lo demostraste una vez en Ilos y ahora con la base recolectora.

-Gracias, Thane—Traté con todas mis fuerzas no caer rendida frente a él. Menos delante de mis superiores—Te voy a extrañar—Casi brota de mis ojos una lágrima. Solo le di mi mano para que la estrechara. Él la tomó y sin pensarlo me llevó hacia él para tomarme con su otra mano mi cintura.

-Reviviré todos nuestros recuerdos, una y otra vez—me acerqué a sus labios y simplemente lo besé. Mis brazos rodeaban su torso formando un perfecto abrazo.

Nos alejamos. Respiré profundo y encaminé frente al Almirante Hackett y Anderson, llevé mi mano Derecha hacia mi frente, siempre hago el saludo militar frente al Almirante. Ambos me devolvieron el saludo y nos encaminamos hacia la oficina de Anderson. Necesitaba voltear, Quería volver a ver a mis amigos por última vez. Subimos las escaleras y entramos a la oficina. Dentro estaba Udina, con una Secretaria Asari. Udina, es un político nato, a pesar de eso, no puedo llegar a confiar en él. Hay algo en esta persona que me hace dudar. Y sé también, porque lo noto en su lenguaje corporal, que tampoco soy una persona agradable para él. Siempre prefería que fuese así. Cuando salvé al concejo en la batalla con los Geth en la ciudadela me hicieron escoger a quien consideraba sería un buen líder humano para entregar el cargo como concejero Humano. No lo dudé ni por un instante. Anderson fue, y siempre ha sido, una persona de confianza. Anderson es un excelente militar pero si tuviera que entregarle tal honor era a él simplemente. A pesar de que Udina era perfecto para el cargo, sentía que no merecía tal honor. Inhibía cada intento por advertir la llegada de los segadores. En cambio, Anderson confió en mí desde la primera advertencia.

-Shepard. —me saludó Udina.

-Necesitamos un plan—intervino el Almirante—no podemos enviar a Shepard a un juicio en la ciudadela.

-¿cuál sería el problema?—pregunté

-Si te enviamos a un juicio con los concejeros, existiría una alta probabilidad que entres a prisión en el SEG-C y no será nada fácil para nosotros y mucho menos para ti, Shepard- contestó Anderson cruzándose de brazos

-¿Estar con Cerverus me hace cómplice?-

-te hace terrorista- interrumpió Udina. —debería, por protocolo, asistir a un juicio en la ciudadela ya que los temas tratados no es solo de la humanidad.

-Udina, por favor- la voz irritada de Anderson lo silenció.

-Udina tiene razón. Había muchos alienígenos involucrados en el reclutamiento de la Comandante. Y más aún si se trata del Cerverus. —replicó Hackett

-Maldición- me quejé—Lo único que hice fue utilizar sus recursos para salvar a colonias humanas. —Caminaba de un lado a otro frunciendo el ceño- los segadores los utilizaba como pasta orgánica para un segador humano. Muchos de mi tripulación salieron heridos por esta causa y lo único que hice fue salvarlos. Como siempre e intentado hacer.

-Shepard, estate tranquila- David Anderson depositó su mano sobre mi hombro—si dices eso frente al concejo no nos vas a ayudar.

-Tú eres el concejo, Anderson. Confío en ti— Se produjo un silencio absoluto, miré los tres rostros que tenía frente a mí y cada uno de esas miradas se cruzaba. Sentí el incómodo momento— ¿hay algo que deba saber?

-Ahora, Udina es el nuevo concejero Humano- contesto el Almirante

-y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo, David- dije molesta— porque me tomé la molestia de escogerte si le regalas el puesto… a esto- apunte a Udina con mi mano

\- Es solo una estrategia, Shepard—Se justificó Anderson—si te enjuician aquí, lo más probable es que te envíen a la Tierra con un cuidador.

-No necesito una niñera- afirme la voz—necesito, por una puta vez, que el concejo entienda que la galaxia está en peligro. Si tan solo me dejaran hacerme cargo. Podría prepararlos, ayudarlos, enfrentarlos todos juntos.

-No, Shepard- interrumpió Udina—solo danos tiempo para poder ayudarte. Lo más probable es que te aprisionen en SEG-C y aún tenemos a cargo al Capitán Bailey. El podrá ayudarte mientras estás aquí. En el caso que podamos llevarte a la Tierra te iras con Anderson. El estará a cargo de ti. Lo escogimos a él porque sé que confías en él.

-No puedo creer esto. Me dijiste que me ayudarías a que esto no pasara—me dirigí a Anderson

\- hacemos lo que podemos, nuestros recursos aún son escasos en el concejo. Solo llevamos aquí medio siglo.

Me encaminé hacia el balcón. Ya no quería seguir escuchando. Apoyé mis brazos sobre el barandal, veía pasar todos los rapidtrans con su suave sonido característico. Anderson se había contactado conmigo dos semanas antes de la misión suicida. Fue él quien me convenció que debía volver a la alianza pero "por la puerta ancha". Conocía los riesgos, pero aun así me decepciona el hecho que he ayudado a la ciudadela más de una vez y aun así recibo "no" como respuesta.


End file.
